Foi de Malfoy
by Locika
Summary: OS. Malefoy, Male-foy, Ma-le-foy, Malefo-y. Son nom coule délicieusement sur sa langue, il se cogne doucement contre ses dents, caresse lentement ses lèvres. Le coeur au bord des lèvres.


Sa voix résonne dans le couloir et il sent de lents frissons courir sur tout son corps. Il se fige et hésite, doit-il se retourner ? Que verrait-il après tout ?

Ses grands yeux gris, sa bouche pale remplie de venin, son petit sourire amusé, sa position fière et droite, son petit nez aristocrate, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, son fameux relevé de sourcil, ses pomettes hautes, ses longues jambes cachées par un pantalon parfaitement taillé ?

Finalement, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se retourner. Et quand ses yeux croisent les siens, un flottement de soulagement embaume l'air.

Malefoy.

Malefoy, Male-foy, Ma-le-foy, Malefo-y. Son nom coule délicieusement sur sa langue, il se cogne doucement contre ses dents, caresse lentement ses lèvres.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Espion pour l'Ordre, il a risqué sa vie mille fois plus que n'importe qui. Il a rusé, trompé, grignoté les rangs des Mangemorts de l'intérieur tel un parfait Serpentard. Contre Voldemort, pour l'Ordre- et parfois Harry se plaît à penser : pour lui.

Lors de la Bataille finale il a craché son mépris à son « maître».

« Un Malefoy ne se soumet pas, devant personne. Mon père a peut être éradiqué cette doctrine- celle qu'il m'a répété encore et encore pendant mon enfance- de son esprit, moi jamais je n'oublierais et j'ai bien trop de fierté pour m'abaisser devant un simple Sang-Mêlé qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Parce que voilà tout le pathétique de votre vie, Voledemort. Vous ne savez même plus qui vous êtes. »

Et Harry, pour une raison qu'il ne se permettait pas de comprendre, avait été tellement soulagé de voir que Malefoy, Malefoy ce petit con prétentieux, n'était pas un Mangemort !

Et le voici devant lui, encore plus beau que cette nuit, cette nuit ou il s'était perdu dans ses bras.

C'était l'après-guerre, la mort, la mélancolie, la tristesse, la peine, l'angoisse, les pleurs cachées, la terreur. Celle des Mangemorts qui peut être les guettaient encore dans les coins des murs brumeux, dans leurs cauchemars un peu trop réels.

C'était les boules aux ventres, les souvenirs douloureux des morts. C'était cette place vide en cours de Métamorphose, les cris de joie d'un de ses camarades de dortoir qui ne sont plus que souvenirs, les bras réconfortants de cet ami que vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps et qui a disparu, vous laissant triste et désemparé. C'était les réveils en douceur de votre soeur qui n'existent plus, les tapes viriles et amicales de votre meilleur ami quand il vous appercevait, le sourire aux lèvres, l'ombre de la bouche sucrée de votre fiancé(e) contre la vôtre. Tout ça disparu. Pouf.

Et quand Harry l'avait revu, là, devant lui.

Vivant.

Il en avait perdu le souffle, il en était devenu fou. Et lui était-il vivant ? Pourtant il se sentait si vide, si froid, comme dépourvu de chaleur, de vie.

Et dans ses yeux verts Draco avait pu lire la détresse criarde qui lui lacérait le coeur. Un regard qui lui criait :

« Sauve moi !»

Et Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'y jeter corps et âme. Il avait décidé d'endosser le rôle de Potter. Il avait joué au héros, il avait voulu le rendre vivant.

Alors Draco s'approche lentement, comme s'il avait peur de le faire fuir, et il marche sur la pointe des pieds comme si le sol était fait d'oeufs extrêmement fragiles et qu'il suffirait d'un éclat de voix, d'un geste brusque pour qu'ils éclatent tous. Pour que les oiseaux s'envolent.

Potter.

Ses doigts effleurent doucement-amoureusement- sa joue. Elle est toujours aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Et son parfum entêtant lui monte au cerveau, lui sature la raison.

« Malefoy, je...

- Chut, s'îl te plait Potter »

Et Harry se taît parce qu'il sait bien que Malefoy est rempli de non-dits, que ses problèmes sont étroitement tissés sur ses poumons et qu'ils l'étouffent un peu plus chaque jour.

Il sait bien que Malefoy l'aime, et tant pis si après avoir fait l'amour ils auront peur, peur de leurs démons, d'eux-même parce que maintenant ils sont presque guéris, plus aussi cassés, disloqués.

Maintenant ils peuvent s'aimer. S'aimer à leur manière, s'aimer à s'en asphyxier.

Alors Draco pose délicatement sur les lèvres gorgées de sang d'Harry, ses petites lèvres gercées, grisées de leurs baisers à venir.

Et il se fait la promesse que cette fois ci, plus jamais, il ne le laissera s'en aller.

Foi de Malefoy.


End file.
